


"people are staring"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "people are staring"





	"people are staring"

“People are staring,” Marinette hisses out.

“So what?” Chat says back, hand reaching out to cup at her face. Marinette bats his hand away, before thinking better. Reaching out, she clamps onto his hand, tugging him off of the balcony railing and nearly tossing him down the hatch leading into her bedroom. She throws one glance back at the street and knows even as she ducks down and slams the hatch down, the crowd of onlookers growing won’t be going away any time soon.

“You need to be smarter about these things. You can’t just swing onto my balcony and wait for me in broad daylight, Chat,” Marinette starts, looking at him seated on her bed. He’s leaned back onto her cat body pillow and smiling at her even as she’s practically fuming.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Well, it’s not like I _didn’t_ want to see you, Chat,” Marinette says. “But did you happen to forget you’re not the most invisible person in Paris?”

“I had a reason,” he defends, catching her eye.

“And what is it?” she asks, wondering what he’ll offer up. She watches him, leisurely resting on her bed and fiddling with the gloves on his hands.

“I missed you, Princess.”

Her anger subsided in a second, those simple words causing a flurry of emotions to rush through her. Marinette turns her head, hair falling over her cheeks in an attempt to hide her blush and training her eyes on her comforter.

“You don’t need to act so charming all the time,” she mutters, feeling him move closer to her. “We’ve been dating for a few months, chaton. I don’t need you to pull out all the stops with me.”

“I’m not acting, you know,” he says softly. Chat raised a hand to brush away her hair, exposing her face. “You’re pretty when you blush, by the way.”

“Now you’re _really_ acting,” she says, trying to stifle a giggle trying to force its way out.

“Oh really?” he asks. Leaning forward, Chat presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “What about now?”

“Yes,” she affirms.

“How about this?” Wrapping an arm around her, Chat pulls her close into a hug, her chin rested on his chest as she looks up at him.

“Yep.”

Lowering his head, he kisses her mid-smile, love-struck over his Princess.

“And how about now?” he asks when they pull away. She looks up at him, blinking up at the silly cat she gave her heart to.

“No,” she finally says.


End file.
